


Brotherhood.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [8]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Loneliness and then. A light.





	Brotherhood.

The monastery held high that gloomy night. Ronin almost felt like celebrating. Wu for once was too busy with something else to bother Ronin. He had a break today to not hear a Rant. He lets himself relax completely, until he hears a loud crash and some shouting.

He flinches. “Sir?” Ronin asks quietly as he gets up from his seat on a lone bench outside. “It’s nothing, go back to your spot. And stay there.” Wu says to him sharply. Ronin nods a little uneased.

Ronin almost goes back to dank small room but his instincts and thoughts stop him. _What if someone’s there? Couldn’t they help him?_ He slides against the wall in silence. And goes back.

He finds one of the wooden hole fences around the temple and starts climbing, he’s done this before. He could do it again. Ronin is just at the top when he sees the boy, around the same age. He’s dark haired, the hair flowing just enough to look almost like Ronin. Just like how Ronin was found, the kid was wearing rags. Ronin found himself liking the kid. In his slowly growing excitement, he nearly trips off the fence but keeps his balance. Just enough to stay.

By now, he can only listen and so Ronin begins to keep his silence. He want to know this boy! Who was he? How did he find this place? He rips himself from his thoughts to hear Wu speak.

“What are you doing here? Are you lost?” He sounds gentle, none of the sharp remarks nor the beating words. Ronin is almost jealous of the boy.

“I- I don’t know.” The young kid says quietly, just enough that Ronin nearly couldn’t hear it.

“Can you be a little louder please? I’m trying to help you.” And the cutting words appears.

“I’m- I’m sorry. But I’m not lost.” He’s apologizing and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Ronin scowls just as Wu does. “Please! I haven’t a place to go. My old one bro-” He shuts up. And in that moment, Wu begins to soften again.

“Tell me your name then?” He could almost feel the lies of a forbidding future come. “Morro.”

“Would you like something to eat? You might as well join us for this evening.” Morro nods and quickly gets of the rock he was cornered on.

“We’re having shrimp for supper. Do you want some or something else?”

“Shrimp is fine!” Morro was lowering his shields, he could tell. _Oh shit, oh fuck. He should get off the fence._ Ronin begins to scramble off the wood and nearly falls a few times but always catches himself. He finally makes it off and drops to the stony floor. Since he didn’t want to get caught, he goes to find himself back in his room.

But now he wants to know more about Morro. He wanted to know everything! Where did he come from? What was his story? He clicks open his door a bit and peeks through. Morro had gone to sit on the same bench and Ronin? Ronin wanted to sit with him.

He hasn’t been caught before, so he takes his chance. He steps out of the dingy small barely even a room and wanders as quietly as he could to the new boy. “H- Hey. Can I sit next to you?” Morro smiles to him and slides a few spaces to leave Ronin room.

“What’s your name?” Morro is the first to ask. It surprises him but he relaxes, he needs this. “I’m Ronin.”

“Did you live anywhere? What was your life like?” He ends up spilling two questions before he can stop him but Morro just giggles before finishing his food. “Not- really, I did have one place but it wasn’t good.”

“So you ran?” Morro very nearly gives him a look but doesn’t. “Yeah, so? I needed to do something, and it was the only thing I could think of.”

“Oh. Okay!” And now Morro really is giving him a look.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Ronin asks, not wanting to lose a friend he just got. Morro shakes his head. “You’re not mad either?”

And as if on cue, a terrible resounding crash is heard and Ronin flinches curling into himself. It’s a charring fire thats Wu’s anger. Ronin doesn’t want to feel it, he wants to be gone again and then. Morro continues to surprise him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Wu is about to shout, to say something but then a blessing happens. Morro had stood up to protect him. “Mister, I think you should leave us alone.”

Wu begins to sneer, showing to them what Ronin had thought his true colors really were. “I can’t. He’s my student.” That’s when Ronin starts trying to hide behind Morro. No one realizes the wind has gotten stronger. But it gets strong just enough to blind Wu for those few minutes and then Ronin completely understands.

He’s safe. He’s finally truly safe. He’s not free but he’s safe now. And after so long, He cries, opening his canvas of emotions. Every thought and every meltdown poured from it. Morro looks quickly at Ronin, shooting him a small smile before pulling him into a dash.

“Where’s your room, Ronin?” Still sniffling, he could only point to the barely seeable corner door. Morro frowns. “That? It looks so- Small for you.”

“Y- Yeah, it is.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “It was the only one” He can tell Morro doesn’t believe that was the only room left but all Ronin knew was what he’d been told from Wu.

“But this place is big enough for more then just a shed.” Ronin shrugs in response. “It’s all I have..”

“Not anymore you don’t. So want to steal one of the rooms here?” This is the first mention since he’s heard stealing from other then Wu. “But wouldn’t that be bad?”

“He won’t find you then. It should be like a maze here.”

“I guess...” They soon get lost in the halls, and Morro opens a door to the left. It’s a box filled room nearly empty save for a twin-sized bed. _That’s some luck._ Ronin thinks quietly to himself. “Might as well, stay here. He shouldn’t find you.” Ronin just shudders in response.

“I can never be so sure.. He found me the last time I ran.”

“You ran away? Why. He couldn’t have been that bad.” Ronin startled upon that phrase and very, very nearly cries again. “No- No, he is. He always tells me I’m- I’m worthless and evil and he-” He breaks.

Fiery red hot tears keep coming and he’s not okay, he’s never been. He always thinks he’s alone and that no one is There for him. He doesn’t realize that Morro is giving him time, to let him continue before he can go on. There’s just so much that has happened to him.

“He- He takes care of me and I don’t even know if he wants me at all.”

“Then he’s not worth it.”

“I- I know but I can never tell- Can I really not do anything? To help Ninjago? I can’t even go out anymore because I’ll just be spit at and called names because of him. No one cares about me..” And then Morro shakes him. He’s angry from what he could tell. “Wha-”

“That’s not true. I do.” It’s his first hug in years, and it’s tight and warm. “We’ll be brothers, okay?”

“I’d- like that.” Ronin’s still crying but he doesn’t care anymore. For once, he finally has someone. He’s not alone anymore.


End file.
